The Choices made for Love
by Meladi Rose Snape
Summary: In the Middle of class, Draco Malfoy walks over to Hermione Granger? Why? Whats wrong with him? rnWarnings : Yaoi (Slash)rnR & R please and thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Gray eyes stared across the fog filled room whisking away platinum blonde looks out of the way for a better view, he scanned the Gryffindor side of the potions room.  
"He's gone again Blaise." Draco Malfoy hissed his words at his comrade. The light brown headed boy cocked his head at the youngest Malfoy, licking perfectly red lips.  
"Why do you care so much Draco? He's been gone for six-"  
"Seven." Draco corrected Blaise, as Balise's hand lost grip on what it held so tightly and lovingly before.  
"OK, seven days. So what? It's Just Harry Potter." His reply was harsh, and his clear blue eyes burned with unspoken jealousy. Drake's eyes narrowed at the other.  
"I don't care..." He spat in defiance.  
"I just thought that if he was here, we could give him a little hell..." He lowered his head to his parchment of notes, his hair falling into his face, blocking any unshown emotion. Draco coldly let go of Balise's hand he had held secretly from under the table. The younger boy tried to reach for the frozen hand, but it lied out of his reach. A soft sigh escaped the silence, as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a pale hand, the very one he wanted to reach for, shooting into the air.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" The potions master, Professor Snape called out.  
"Proffesor, excuses my cut in on your instructions, but I need to speak to Hermione Granger outside in the hall way." As the words filled the room, a brown haired bushy head froze.  
"What for…?" Snape inquired, suspicion rising and growing steadily.  
"An assignment do for Muggle Studies Professor." Draco kept his ground as he spoke. As calm as an only a Malfoy cold be, Draco stood up and walked over to a fuming Weasley, and a speechless, for once, mudblood.  
Grabbing Gryffindor robes by the sleeve, the blonde pulled Hermione out of the room without further consent, leaving a stunned and confused room, and even worse, a heart broken Blaise.  
"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione shouted once the wooden doors were shut behind them.  
"Wha- Why di- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Hermione questioned, ripping away her sleeve from the other's grip.  
"Hermione..." She took a step backwards at the use of her birth given name so calmly spoken from the mouth of a Malfoy.  
"where is Har-"He paused, scanning her and her emotions before regaining his cool. "  
Potter?" Pulling her hair out of her eyes in vein, she glared at the Slytherin.  
"What's it to you Malfoy?" She hissed as Draco ran his hand through his already perfect hair, pushing Hermione against the wall, a hand on either side, barley above her shoulders, Draco glared daggers at the helpless Gryffindor in front of him.  
"Look, don't try and escape. I'm a seeker, remember? My reflects are easily avoided." Draco bloated, a careless hold over Hermione.  
"I want you to tell me, where is Harry Potter?" His tone had changed in his voice. Soothing and soft, almost like velvet, but stung with demand. Hermione's eyes turned black, black as the ink dripping from her quill, still held in her right hand.  
"In the common room...." Her words were normal, yet she didn't move. Draco spoke again, same tone soaked in his already ivy voice and arms and eyes still pinning Hermione against the dungeon wall.  
"And what's the password to the Gryffindor tower?" Draco asked, already knowing the location.  
"Dragon talons." Draco let go after the response, running his hand through his hair again, feeling accomplished.  
"Granger." The Slytherin spoke pridfully to the mudblood, as her eyes returned their normal chocolate brown.   
"Tell the professor I got sick, and I'm at the hospital wing getting medicine." Hermione went to put up a fight, but was to confused to argue. Slowly, she nodded as she walked back into the Potions class, leaving Draco alone as he turned to go up to the Gryffindor tower.


	2. Dragon Talons

**_DRAGON TALONS_**

Author's Note: Well, my first chapter sucked. Ubber short. I tried to make it longer, but, it was just an intro. I should have combined the two. But, this is the second time I posted ANYTHING on anything. So, please, I really want a review, to tell me what I need to do, Please and thank you? -smiles- And thanks to my girlfriend, inspiration and all. Also, I would like to add that this will be a little more intense with the emotions of Harry and Draco. For those of you who don't like Yaoi, or those who not been corrupted to the sexy side (TINA!) I warn you, you might not want to read to read. That is all.

Disclaimer- I do not own any other the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are owned my J. K. Rowling.

"Dragon Talons" Words echoed through the empty corridors as Draco Malfoy entered the Gryffindor Tower. Immieditly impressed with the care of affection through out the room, Draco felt sick to his stomach. Rolling his grey-coloured eyes, Draco sighed as a covered lump on the couch of the common room jumped.

A raven haired boy looked up, green eyes stabbing Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" The words stung, but Draco merely smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing.." There was as a short pause before Draco raised his eyebrows at the other.

"Harry." Draco, using Harry's first name as a weapon, licked his lips, walking over to the couch and kneeling down in front of the golden boy.

"I'm sick. And don't call me that." Harry spat out as he turned towards the couch, away from the blonde. A crude snarl over came the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Don't feed me that bull shit Harry. You are not sick. You are hiding. Hiding like a dog with his tail in between his legs. Like a coward." His words hissed in a harsh whisper directly into the ear of Harry potter.

"Coward? Coward?" Harry was facing Draco again, directly above him.

"You call ME a Coward? Draco Malfoy, if I may have the honor of correcting you, but I am NOT afraid of you!" Harry roared furiously at Draco. Realizing their very position, Harry stood corrected, as he cowered back into the back of the couch. Draco, one hand on the back rest of the couch, the other arm holding him up, fisted into the end of the couch, right next to Harry's back, and his pale face not even inches from Harry's mouth.

"Then why are you hiding?" Draco asked calmly, his eyes stabbing into the other's face.

"I don't get you, you can face the Dark Lord a coupld houndred times with out thinking. You can be an idiot and enter the tri-wizard tournament bu-"

"I did not enter myself Malfoy, you know that. i you that." Harry spoke up.

"Alright but you still went through with it. But you can' possibly face me after w-"

"After what happened? of course not Draco. You were being a fool! You didn't mean it!"

"Do not tell me what I mean Harry James potter! Do no tell me how I feel!" Draco yelled back, swinging his leg over Harry's thighs, straddling him, a leg on either side. Draco could feel Harry freeze, his breathing, shallow as it was to begin with, held all together. Harry turned up towards Draco, facing the ceiling now, glaring at the younger boy above him.

"Draco......get off." Draco shook his head, leaning down, his nose gently barley touching Harry's. The Slytherin smiled, looking into the green eyes of the older boy.

"Harry...." Harry closed his eyes, turning his head.

"Why did you say what you said to me........?" Harry asked, almost as if it was a random thought, but Draco knew better. It was what Harry had been thinking about the entire time.

"I meant it...." Draco replied, getting up off of Harry and walking towards the door.

"I meant every word Potter. Everytime you doubt me, look at your wrist, and you'll remember. I do Harry... I love you...." As Draco walked out, Harry raised his left arm, a silver chain enchanced around his wrist as if a fashion statment. Engraved with emrald wrting was the name Harry would never forget....

'Draco L. Malfoy'


End file.
